Higher Purpose
by Rhin Ariel
Summary: Everything in an Atlantis has a higher purpose. Everything can be used for ship. Cue random little stories with attempts at humour and ship. ShWeir
1. Chocolate Ice Cream

The shipper in my mind prevailed. This is basically a series of little shippy things. I believe that so many things can be used for ship in Atlantis, this is the first one that came in my head. it's also the reason I've had a craving for Ben & Jerry's for a week. Anyway, I have at least two more, transporters and briefings, but all suggestions, as well as reviews, are welcome.

Disclaimer:I own none of it. Though I would like to own the chocolate ice cream.

**Higher Purpose**

Chocolate Ice Cream

Doctor Elizabeth Weir was stressed.

She had a mountain of paperwork to do. Her computer had just crashed…again. One team had arrived in 6 hours late. One hadn't reported in yet. Half of the other team that had been off world was lying in the infirmary after having an allergic reaction to something.

Doctor Elizabeth Weir was _really _stressed.

A stressed woman needed only one thing.

Chocolate.

Kicking her desk once more, Elizabeth got up and left her office. There was half a tub of chocolate ice cream in the freezer in the mess hall. She knew. She'd hidden it personally. Just in case.

The mess hall was empty when she got there, except for one lone scientist. Smiling courteously, she quickly moved towards the freezer. Pushing everything out of the way, she reached deep into the freezer.

It was gone.

Doctor Weir pulled back confused. A little more searching proved it. Someone had taken the chocolate ice cream. Her chocolate ice cream. She stalked back into the mess hall, debating what to do. The scientist looked up, which was, of course, a bad idea.

"Have you seen anyone other that me come in here and take anything out of the freezer?" Her voice was clipped, she needed chocolate.

"Yes."

"Who?" Her voice was now low.

"Major Sheppard."

Elizabeth's eyes glinted, and then she was off. The poor scientist didn't know what he'd done wrong.

Major John Sheppard, on the other hand, was savouring the delights of the chocolate ice cream he had found in the mess hall freezer. The tub was half empty, but he didn't mind. It was still ice cream and he hadn't had any in a long time.

A loud hammering on his door shattered his blissful state.

"Major, open this door!"

He'd wondered whose the ice cream was. Very quickly he hid it down the side of his bed next to his bedside table. Cleaning the spoon with a flick of his tongue, he shoved it his in pocket. John opened the door with a smile.

"Doctor Weir, what are you doing…"

"Where is it?" She looked angry. Pushing past him, she stalked into the room, and then turned to glare at him. Closing the door he faced he with the same fixed smile.

"Where's what?"

"You know what?"

"I'm afraid I don't."

Moving closer, she looked him clearly in the eye. He knew. She knew he knew. Sheppard was poor liar. Unfortunately, she couldn't see the ice cream tub anywhere. Elizabeth was getting desperate. If she didn't get any chocolate soon she may be facing a charge of murder of the highest ranking, and most smug, military staff member on Atlantis.

Something caught her eye. A little smudge at the edge of the Major's mouth. A smudge that could only mean one thing.

Chocolate.

Screw regulations, she needed sugar.

With no warning to John, Elizabeth grabbed him and kissed him. The shock made him gape, which gave her the chance she needed. Elizabeth swiftly pushed her tongue into his mouth seeking out every tiny droplet of the sweet, sugary nectar she needed so badly. This was wrong, and she knew it. But it was fun.

Something new caught her eye. Next to the Major's bed. She'd hit the jackpot.

Releasing him from her rather impromptu kiss, she went straight for the ice cream tub.

John tried to regain his breath, composure and his thoughts. That was highly unexpected. Spinning round, he watched her. She was stood cradling the ice cream tub close to her body.

"Give me the spoon." Elizabeth now had a mischievous grin on her face. She's got a little chocolate, and already she was perking up a little.

"What?" She'd just given him an unbelievably mind blowing kiss and now all she wanted was to eat ice cream.

"Fine." With a smirk, she dipped her finger into the now melting ice cream. A little more seductively then John would have liked she took great care to lick every trace of chocolate ice cream off her finger.

John stormed forward. Ready for a fight, Elizabeth kept the tub close to her body.

Instead, John pulled her in and pushed his lips onto her hers. Elizabeth couldn't quite believe it. He was kissing her. Properly. Not that she cared, as she began to kiss him.

The kiss was passionate and both were breathing heavily when it ended.

"Oops." Elizabeth looked at the pair of them. The tub had tipped and both of them were covered in chocolate ice cream. She groaned, this was her favourite shirt. Pale blue shirts and chocolate ice cream didn't mix.

"We could just put them in the sink in the bathroom to soak." She looked up to find John pulling off his similarly stained shirt. The sight of the Major shirtless caused a blush to rise in Elizabeth's cheeks. Then she remembered, they had just kissed. Twice.

John turned towards the bathroom to fill the sink with water. Suddenly he spun round.

"You know, you…"

He got no further as he found Elizabeth stood holding out her shirt towards him. Doctor Weir was stood in his room, in her bra. And they'd just kissed. Twice. Major Sheppard had to stop himself from gawking.

"Would you mind?" Her voice was soft and silky. John swallowed.

"Sure."

He came back in to find her eating ice cream again.

"They'll be sorted, if a bit soggy in a couple of hours."

"Everyone will be in bed, they won't notice me wandering around with a wet shirt." John moved across to where she was sat on his bed.

"All that, for ice cream. Why?"

"Chocolate, actually. I was stressed, I needed the sugar."

John smirked wickedly.

"I can think of something much better for relieving stress."

Elizabeth smirked wickedly.

"Oh really?"

"Well, we've got some time to kill. And, you've got chocolate on your trousers."

"I guess we'll have to put them to soak."

Putting the tub of ice cream to one side, Elizabeth smiled.

Chocolate ice cream was wonderful.


	2. Transpoters

Thank you for the nice reviews. Chocolate ice cream suddenly seems more fun. Anyway, here's another one I came up with. For this, i would like to blame the Hugo Boss 'Soul', i think, advert. if you've seen it, you'll get me. Anyway, please tell me what you think.

**Higher Purpose**

Transporters 

She wasn't very drunk. Just a little drunk.

John Sheppard watched Elizabeth Weir with amusement. They had been having a party to celebrate…something. He couldn't quite remember. Now there were only about 10 of them left. 10 fairly drunk adults.

" I think I should go to bed." Elizabeth smiled. Not too drunk, could still speak and think rationally.

This was greeted with a chorus of 'Good night' and 'See you in the morning'. With a slight stagger she headed off in the direction of the nearest transporter.

John grinned, he had a plan.

"Ford! Hey, Ford! Wanna race?" Take one young soldier. Combine with alcohol. Add childhood ideas. Instant distraction.

"Sure."

"Okay. Race you once round this floor of Atlantis. No transporters. I'll go this was way, you go that way." Both were running in opposite directions. No one had pointed out John was running in the direction Elizabeth had gone.

"You're on!" Ford grinned widely.

"Right. On you marks, get set…" Before he'd got to go, John had set off.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Ford set off quickly as Sheppard's laughter faded away down the corridor.

Elizabeth had always though it was a short walk to the transporter. She wasn't walking very fast, which could explain it. Hitting the button to open the transporter, when she finally got there, she stumbled in.

Before she'd had chance to press the button to take her to her quarters, someone else dived into the transporter. She jumped back and found herself staring at a grinning Major Sheppard.

"Excuse me, Doctor." Reaching across her, he hit the button to take him to the opposite side of the control room. His rule for no transporters was a short lived one. As the doors slid shut, he pulled back his arm. His hand brushed her hair and ear. For a moment, Elizabeth's heart beat a little faster.

'Stop it. It's just the alcohol.' With that thought, she turned to Sheppard.

"Major. I was intending to go to bed, my quarters aren't over there."

"They're nearby, you can walk."

"I'm drunk." It was the most poorly conceived excuse she had ever tried to use. 'Call yourself a diplomat' Her thoughts didn't seem to like it either.

"Well, I'm drunk too, so, I guess I have an excuse to do this." He was smirking. It made Elizabeth's knees go a little weak and her heart go a little faster. 'I am never drinking again after this," she thought.

John interrupted any other thoughts she may have though by pulling her in and kissing her passionately. There was one part of her telling him to push him off. But, the other part, telling him to kiss him back was prevailing. Before she knew what she was doing, she was kissing him back fiercely, hands moving through the untamed mass known as his hair. She had wanted to do that for so long.

To John's surprise, and sorrow, she suddenly pulled back. Taking in a few deep breaths, she spoke,

"What if the doors suddenly open? There could be people outside." John smiled at her, stepping back towards the opposite wall. Reaching out, he pressed a button, just below the screen. The transporter jerked to a halt. Elizabeth looked around,

"Been doing some exploring?"

"You see, this Ancient gene has some benefits."

"Like what?" She was smirking as much as he was.

"Like, being allowed to be smug because I can operate nearly everything in this city. Like, being able to fly puddle jumpers. Like, being able to flirt with and kiss my boss without getting my ass kicked."

"Who said that had anything to do with you gene?"

Before John could come up with a suitable come back, the pair were back to kissing passionately. Pushed up against the wall of the transporter, John's hands were pushing up Elizabeth's shirt as hers moved to loosen his belt.

For a second they looked at each other, before Elizabeth spoke, "If we get caught, we were drunk."

"Of course." John smiled innocently and then they continued where they'd left off.

In the control room, everyone was waiting for the pair to arrive back. They'd been gone nearly half an hour, and neither had made any contact.

"Go check the screen, detector, thingy." Bates waved his hand up towards the screen in the control room.

Grodin pulled himself up and took a few deep breaths. After a few steps he stumbled into the banister leading up the stairs. Eventually, he found himself crawling up the stairs towards his console. There he hit the button for the life signs scan of the city. It came back with one person stood outside a transporter near the control room and two in a transporter that had stopped. They were the only ones on the floor, other than those in the control room. Picking up his earpiece, he went to communicate with the transporter, but was greeted by two voices arguing.

"_It should be here."_

"_I know that."_

"_Well where is it?"_

"_I don't know, maybe it got caught on something."_

"_I know I was wearing it."_

"_I do too. I took great pleasure in removing it from you."_

There were a few giggles and the sounds of people kissing. Grodin didn't really want to know what was going on.

"_Look, forget it, I've got others. Lets get moving before someone notices we're gone."_

The transporter started moving again and came to a halt were the other life sign was stood. Grodin sighed, took off the earpiece and promptly passed out.

Ford was a little bored. He'd had the idea to cheat and use the transporter just after he'd passed it. Even if John was running his fastest, he'd still get there before John did. He'd been stood for a while though so was very glad when the transporter doors opened. He was greeted however with a sight he wasn't expecting.

Doctor Weir and Major Sheppard stood looking rather sheepish. For a moment, Ford could have sworn they were stood very close with arms around each other. Probably a trick of the light. Or the alcohol. What wasn't a trick however was the fact that both looked a little more dishevelled than usual. Weir's usually carefully styled hair was sticking out all over. Sheppard's hair looked more messed up than usual, if that was possible. He also appeared to have lipstick on his face.

"Erm, goodnight gentlemen." Elizabeth quickly jumped out of the transporter and headed towards the sleeping quarters.

"Thinking of cheating then Ford." John had also stepped out of the transporter and was smiling at Ford.

"Well you clearly have sir."

"Then I guess I'm going to win." He turned to leave with a triumphant smirk on his face. Ford caught something in the corner of his eye,

"Major, there appears to be something attached to you jacket sleeve." Aiden had to resist the urge to laugh so badly.

John looked down to find something unexpected. Attached to the sleeve of his jacket was silky black bra. John's eyes widened, and he quickly pulled it off. Smiling at Ford, he set of at a run down the corridor.

A little later Ford heard him yell, "Hey! Liz! I found it!"

Aiden burst out laughing and went to step into the transporter. He could still win this. Then he stopped. Messed up hair. Lipstick on face. Missing bras. No, he'd just go back and tell everyone Sheppard had dropped out. They'd probably be too drunk to notice. However, Ford was sober enough to decide that he wasn't going to be going into a transporter for a long time.


	3. Briefings

Well, I finally got round to updating this one. Thank you for all the nice reviews, and pointing out fo silly mistakes. I'll remember for next time. Anyway, here is the update, as I believe briefing are there for flirting, games and footsie. Next chapter, after I've updated Premontitons and the Nightclub, will be showers, as I believe they have communal showers. then I really do run out of ideas. All suggestions are welcomed, and now encouraged. Gimme an idea,and I'll see what i can do.

**Higher Purpose**

Briefings 

It's early afternoon. It's the middle of summer. It's Major Sheppard's team. It's a briefing. And McKay is talking. Sheppard's mind has shut down.

His eyes wandered around the conference room. Everything looked the same though.

Except Ford and Teyla. They were sat next to other. That wasn't unusual. Except that their chairs were very close and they were both leaned in over a piece of paper. Both were grinning and looking at each other every few seconds. John smiled. He had a strange image in his mind of the pair of them sat in some 50s diner somewhere. Teyla wearing a cheerleader's outfit with her hair in bunches, Aiden wearing those clothes you always see 50s teenagers in and a baseball cap. The pair of them sat drinking one chocolate milkshake with one straw each. It was a very sweet, if rather strange image.

John shook his head. He needed to think about something else.

Gazing round the room again, his eyes fell on Elizabeth. She was leaning back in her chair barely keeping her eyes open. She had her legs crossed; her skirt had ridden up just above her knee. John had to stop himself. His eyes, and mind, were wandering towards a very dangerous place. Taking a deep breath, he looked up at her face instead.

Her eyes met his as he looked up. She'd been watching him as he'd started daydreaming. She'd seen his eyes roaming around the room, and eventually ending up looking at her legs. Elizabeth knew her skirt had ridden up. She knew he could see more of her legs than normal. Elizabeth smirked wickedly at him. John watched her carefully as she slid down in her seat a little more. His eyes moved down her body to her crossed legs.

The skirt was now most of the way up her thigh. John shifted slightly in his chair. She was his boss, his CO, his friend. He should not be looking or thinking about her in this way. But, she was the one who'd slid down in the chair, pushing the skirt up further. John's eyes gleamed as he looked back up at her face. They smirked at each other.

McKay continued to babble on, whilst the other four were busy. Aiden and Teyla continued with their game of hangman, oblivious to the flirting at the other end of the table.

Elizabeth, seeing the gleam in John's eyes, suddenly moved. She sat up in the chair and pulled her skirt down. John's face fell as he lost sight of her fair skin, which she thoroughly enjoyed seeing. A few seconds passed before John slumped back in his chair sulkily. Elizabeth leaned forward, as if going to speak to him, resting her arms on the desk. It was then that John realised that the top she was wearing was quite low cut. In fact, it was very low cut. He could basically see right down her top. John's eyes lit up. Elizabeth had to resist the urge to let out a little giggle. After all, she wasn't some silly teenager, she was a grown woman. She was, however, acting a lot like a silly teenage girl.

At the other end of the table, Teyla nudged Aiden's arm. Aiden looked up at her as she nodded her head down towards the others. Looking down, he could see Doctor Weir leaning on the table facing major Sheppard, who seemed very pleased with the view. Aiden couldn't help but grin at the sight. Glancing back down again, he found that his little stick man had a few more limbs than earlier. He shot a look at Teyla, who merely smiled innocently.

Elizabeth found it quite amusing to see how much control she had over Major Sheppard. She moved a little to the right, so did he. She moved a little to the left, so did he. Then she realised the strangest thing. There was something moving up her leg under the table. It took a few moments to realise it was Sheppard's foot. He was rubbing it very gently up and down her leg. With a smile, she sat back in her chair. John had to resist the urge to groan as his view disappeared. Then, he came to realise something too. There was something rubbing up and down his leg. It was Elizabeth's foot. They were both grinning at each other as they began a little tussle with their feet under the desk. In the end, both had their legs so tangled, they couldn't move. Then John felt something moving up his leg. It was Elizabeth's other foot. This time, it just kept travelling up his leg. She'd gone past his knee and was till going. He watched her closely, especially the very playful, if slightly twisted, glint in her eye. If she carried on then he was going to give himself away.

This wasn't good. The is really, really wasn't…

"Are any of you actually listening to me!"

Rodney's voice cut through everyone's train of thought. Elizabeth quickly pulled back her leg. She and John untangled their legs. Teyla and Aiden flipped the pad over with the game on and moved apart. Rodney looked at the four of them, who all looked down and avoided his gaze.

"Forget it. I'm off. I'll see you all later."

Picking up and armload of files, he stormed off out of the conference room. Teyla and Aiden smiled at each other and nodded.

"Well, I think this briefing is over," said Aiden. "There's something I want to show Teyla before we go."

John raised an eyebrow at him, causing Teyla to blush slightly.

"I have a board game version of Hangman. She wants to have a look, as I just taught her how to play with bits of paper."

With a nod and smile, the pair left. As they left, Aiden leaned across and whispered something in her ear. Teyla let out a little giggle, put stopped it but putting a hand over her mouth. John sighed, the image of the pair in the 50s back in his head. Then he realised that Elizabeth was going to leave too.

She'd pulled her skirt back down to a respectable, just below her knee length. Her top was rearranged so it didn't look quite so revealing. John jumped up quickly and grabbed her arm. He pulled her round to face him and kissed her.

For a second, Elizabeth didn't quite know how to react. Then she began to kiss him back passionately. Their hands were wandering all over the others body. John pushed her back slightly until she hit the table. His hands were slowly working their way up her top and towards her skirt respectively. Elizabeth pulled back and looked him in the eye.

"We are not having sex on the conference table right now?"

John put on his puppy dog face, "Why not?"

"No."

With a sigh he pulled back and let her rearrange her clothes. Again. Then, she leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

"Maybe if you come back without getting you or your team injured, we can see about arranging something."

She smirked at him one more time and left. John felt like punching the air. It was definitely a good result. He opened the folder with the mission details in, just to check.

Five days.

The mission was five days long.

He couldn't wait that long.

Checking how long he had till he left, he grinned. He still had a few hours. Running to the conference room doors, he shouted, "Doctor Weir. There's a bit of time before we are scheduled to leave, do you think I could have a word with you. In private."


	4. Showers

Well, it's an update for Higher Purpose! Even if I said I wouldn't update till Premonitions is finished. Which it's not. Just read the update, review, and ignore me. Seriously.

**Higher Purpose**

Showers 

Every room in Atlantis had a bathroom. Well, more a toilet and a sink. The showers were communal. Just one huge shower block for everyone, men and women.

When Elizabeth went in, she was glad to find it empty. She'd had a long day and really wasn't in the mood to be confronted. Heading to the far side, she quickly undressed, leaving her clothes in a neat pile on the benches that ran next to the showers. Climbing into the cubicle, the water poured down, already warm. The showers seemed to be able to tell exactly what temperature people wanted them. With a sigh, she felt herself beginning to relax.

John had had a long day too. An offworld mission hadn't exactly gone to plan. It had ended with the team having to run for their lives through about a foot of mud. There were muddy footprints following him around the city. All he needed was a nice hot shower.

The first thing he noted when he walked into the showers was that there was someone else in. Putting down his towel at the other end of the bench, John decided to take a look and see who it was. Looking over the clothes, he realised it was a woman. Or it was a very thin man who wore very feminine clothes. Then he caught sight of the red shirt.

It could only have been Weir.

John sighed. However bad the situation could get, he really needed a shower.

Heading back to his towel, John began to strip off. Just then, the shower behind him stopped and the door slid open. John was suddenly glad he hadn't got as far as taking of his trousers.

"Oh. John. I didn't realise there was anyone else in here."

John resisted the urge to turn round, just to see if she had a towel on.

"I…I…I just wanted a shower. You know, after the mission."

Elizabeth smiled as she pulled the towel around her. Poor John was embarrassed. Looking across at him, she watched his back as he reached out to grab his towel.

"I'll just be…"

John quickly darted into the shower cubicle. He was quite glad to find the water that poured down on him was cold. Pulling off his trousers and boxers, he threw them over the top of the cubicle. As he ran his hand through his hair, trying to get images of Doctor Weir out of his head, he realised he's left his soap and shampoo outside the cubicle.

With a silent curse, he moved out of the jet of water and pulled his towel around his waist. Opening the door slowly, he glanced down to where Elizabeth was.

And instantly regretted it.

She was stood with her back to him, but all she was wearing was a pair of rather fetching black panties. John's eyes travelled up and down her body taking in her pale skin, her narrow waist, and her bare back. He could feel himself sweating.

"Is there a problem Major?"

Crap. She knew he was looking.

"Well I just…"

Elizabeth grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her. She turned around to find John leaning half out of the shower with his mouth gaping.

"Forget your soap?"

John just nodded.

"I'll get it. Oh and John, stop drooling."

Walking across, Elizabeth picked up the soap and shampoo. She smirked as she faced him.

"So, you do care about your hair John."

John reached out and took the stuff from her hands. Elizabeth watched the gormless look on his face.

"I hope that shower is cold John, you look like you could need it."

John couldn't take much more. Her just wearing a towel. Her rather seductive smile. He was going to go mad if he didn't do anything.

Suddenly, he lunged forwards and grabbed her. He pulled her into the cubicle and began kissing her fiercely. Elizabeth was quite taken aback, but quickly set about kissing him back. The cold water poured down over them, and their towels. John pulled back and looked at Elizabeth. She was soaking wet and smirking.

"I think these towels are kinda useless now."

Elizabeth laughed at John's comment, and set about kissing him again.

Rodney was looking forward to a nice shower as well. He was a bit shocked when he entered the shower block to find two sets of clothes, but only one shower on. He decided he was loosing it. There'd be some logical explanation. It wouldn't be like there'd be two people in one shower.

He was just about to get into one of the cubicles when he heard a voice.

"Do you think they're gone?"

"John, shush. They're probably getting in the shower."

Rodney froze. That was John and Elizabeth talking. Talking to each other.

As his eyes widened, Rodney decided to leave. Pulling on his clothes, he ran out of the door. His shower could wait. Just outside the door, he found Teyla and Aiden about to walk in.

"Erm, showers…broken. Have to wait…"

They both sighed, and headed off. They weren't going to question Atlantis's best scientist. Rodney walked off in the opposite direction, trying to get the thought of John and Elizabeth in the same shower out of his head.

In the showers, John stuck his head out of the cubicle and looked around the room.

"Coast is clear. We must have been hearing things. Now, where was I?"

Pulling himself back in, he slid the door shut and turned his attention to Elizabeth. With a smirk, he pushed her up against the wall of the shower and started to kiss her neck. At the same time, he set about pulling off her towel.

Elizabeth smiled.

"And if someone did come in and heard us talking?"

"Well, we'll have to get to them before they tell anyone. Now shut up and help me get these towels off."


	5. Rain

Yes, Higher Purpose is back...again. Seriously, as long as I have ideas, this will keep going. I haven't updated this in months, which I would like to blame on the mountain that is 'Premonitions', and my 6 weeks on holiday, and that I just started college. Anyways, read, enjoy, etc.  
Also, as stated in other chapters, I really would appreciate any ideas you have to offer. Objects, places, anything really. Suggest it and I'll see what I can do. Thank you and goodnight.

**Higher Purpose**

Rain

The storm clouds had stared rolling in just after dawn. Elizabeth had been watching them out of the window all day. It was now late afternoon, but Atlantis had already been plunged into darkness. It had yet to rain, but she knew it was getting closer.

Then she heard it against the window, the first drops of rain.

She smiled softly and shut down her laptop. Stepping out of her office, she walked across to Grodin.

"I need a walk, I'll be back soon."

"Okay."

He smiled and watched her leave, as the rain got steadily heavier.

It took a while, but eventually Elizabeth reached her destination. One of the piers that few people seemed to visit. The door slid back to reveal that the storm was in full force. There was no sign of lightening, so she was probably safe. She pulled off her boots and socks, along with her jacket.

She walked out onto the pier and within a few minutes she was soaked to the skin. She was only wearing a thin t-shirt, making her very glad she was alone. The rain was warm and felt good on her skin. Her feet felt a lot better after being rammed into the heavy boots all day. She smiled and just stood for a while in silence.

John had been about to go outside when the rain had started. Instead, he'd decided to go for a long walk around Atlantis. No one would be stupid enough to go out in the rain.

So it was a little odd when he found a jacket and a set of boots next to a door. He hesitated, and then picked up the jacket. Small, with red panels. The boots didn't look to be huge either. It had to be a woman's jacket. He found a headset in one of the jacket pockets and turned it on for a second.

"_Doctor Weir?"_

John grinned and turned it off again. He quickly pulled off his boots, socks and his jacket and walked out onto the pier as well.

Elizabeth was enjoying the peace and tranquillity outside. Though, for a second she was sure she'd heard a door open. It would just be her imagination.

"Having fun?"

She spun around sharply and glared at John.

"And to think, I came out here looking for some quiet time to myself."

"Now, why would you want that when you could have me?"

"If I'm correct John, I've never had you."

Elizabeth smiled innocently. John raised his eyebrows at her.

"Elizabeth! I'm shocked to hear you talk in such a way. I never put you down for having a dirty mind."

"You have no idea what's in my mind."

John took a few steps forward until he was right in front of her.

"So tell me, what's in your mind right now?"

"Right now?"

"Oh yes."

"That apparently one of the top places to have sex is in the rain."

"Oh really?" John was smirking again. "How about in the rain in another galaxy on the pier of an Ancient city?"

"I'm sure that would work too."

They both smiled at each other. Then Elizabeth grabbed John's shirt and pulled him in. Their lips met and the kiss quickly became rough. John tried to slip his tongue into her mouth, but Elizabeth used hers to push him back.

All of a sudden, John broke the kiss.

"Is this going to be tongue wars?"

"Perhaps. You could be Darth Sheppard."

"Oh very funny. Why do I have to be the dark side?"

"Because your taller."

"That isn't a reason."

"John, why do you care?"

"Well, I…"

John got no further as Elizabeth grabbed him again and started kissing him again. This time, she let his tongue win, if just to shut him up.

"Grodin, have you seen Elizabeth, I really need to talk to her."

"She left her office a while ago. Said she needed a walk."

"I guessed that much, but where?"

"I don't know McKay. Try on of the balconies or the piers."

"But it's raining."

"So?"

With a sigh, Rodney looked across at the lifesigns scanner on the wall. Sure enough, there were two people on one of the piers. They seemed very close together, but he wasn't really paying attention to that. He smiled, and set off quickly to find her.

"John, where's my top?"

"In a puddle over there."

Elizabeth smiled and walked across to where her top was lying. She wasn't sure why she'd asked; her top was bright red and stood out a mile against the grey floor.

"Dunno why you need to put it back on."

She glanced back at John was wrestling with his trousers. She'd told him they were too big, but apparently he liked to have loose trousers. She wasn't about to explain the principle of VPL to him either.

"Because I'm not wandering around Atlantis in my bra John."

"I know, but your top's gone see through anyway. Looks like you're in a wet t-shirt contest."

"Well, you're the only other contestant."

"I would be, if I knew where my t-shirt was. Have you seen it?"

"No. Where did you take it off?"

"Over there, by the railing."

Elizabeth and John looked at each other for a moment, before running for the side of the pier.

"Oh dear," muttered Elizabeth.

Rodney found the pier easily enough. It was the one with two sets of boots and jackets outside. He knew one set was Elizabeth's, but he wasn't sure whom the other belonged to. Walking onto the pier, he was surprised to find that it was John.

"Hey, what are two looking at?"

They both looked up at Rodney quickly.

"Nothing," they chorused.

"Right, well Elizabeth I need to…Sheppard, where's your shirt?"

"It's…well it's…I mean…"

"Rodney, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"It was just about some proposal, but if I've missed something here…?"

"No it's okay. We were just having some fun, weren't we John?"

"Oh yeah, lot's of fun."

Elizabeth was trying desperately not to laugh.

"Maybe we should go back inside Rodney?"

"Of course."

Rodney turned and hurried off the pier and away from Sheppard. There was something very wrong with him.

Elizabeth turned around with a smirk to find John right behind her.

"That was interesting."

"Sure was, so, is this one of the best places to have sex?"

"I'm not sure John, there's a lot of other places in Atlantis. We'll have to do some exploring."

John grinned and leaned in to kiss her. Elizabeth had already moved back though.

"Later though."

She smiled and started off down the pier.

John stood for a few minutes smiling. It had been a very good day; though he wasn't sure how he would ever explain to Rodney why'd been on a balcony shirtless with Elizabeth. As he thought about, he realised that if Rodney even had the slightest bit of sense, he'd be able to work it out.

Which may not be a good thing.

John quickly headed for the door. He had a scientist to keep quiet.


End file.
